Those who wander at night
by grimmichiluver
Summary: Everyone has that one pet peeve that they do right? Some people knock three times before entering a room, others leave a light on in the middle of the night. Well what happens when that thing puts you in danger and leaves your life in shambles,? That's what happened to Kurosaki Ichigo and now, he's about to find out what happens to those who wander at night.
1. Chapter 1: How the thought was concieved

Summary:

Everyone has that one pet peeve that they do. Well what happens when that thing leaves your life in shambles? That's what happened to Kurosaki Ichigo and now, he's about to find out what happens to those who wander at night.

Chapter 1: How the thought was conceived

Ichigo Kurosaki was an average college student; he kept good grades, went to parties, and hung out with his friends. However, he would always walk at night once everyone else was asleep in their beds. It was because of this that he was walking on the private trail that the university had created.

Little did he know, someone had been watching him. Studying him. Learning his nightly routine. Just waiting for his opportunity to seize control of what he felt was OWED to he waited for his obsession to arrive onto the trail and take his usual trek deep within the woods he now knew like the back of his hand.

Oh yes, he thought as an insidious and sinister smile threatened to split his face in two, tonight he will be mines to play with. Mines to break, and abandon. Oh yes, tonight will be the best night if my life.

It wasn't until around midnight that he showed up; wearing yet another pair of skin tight running shorts along with a sleeveless athletic top that clung to his every muscle and curve. Seeing as Ichigo had in his headphones, he decided now was the best time to follow his prey. 


	2. Chapter 2:The domino effect

Chapter 2: The domino that started the effect

Chapter Text

Ichigo was on cloud 9 at the moment; having had ran about 2 miles so far he was enjoying the welcomed feeling that accompanied this form of exercise. The warm gentle breeze caressed the light sheen of sweat that had accumulated over his skin.

It was then that he was approached by a young man. He couldn't be no older than two years his senior and stood close to 6 feet. He had a few good inches on ichigo's 5'10'' frame however. With his signature scowl in place, he asked "may I help you?" As he held in his emotions, all he wanted was to get more and more distance between himself and this stranger.

Why yes you can help me Ichigo. Knowing for a fact that he does not know this man nor did he disclose his name, he felt that he needed to leave and now. Quickly turning to leave as soon as possible, he failed to see the hand just as quickly jerking out grabbing him and fluently throwing him to the ground.

Startled at first, he quickly maneuvered his body rolled further away, got up and began to run away as quickly as possible. Now the gentle nostalgia was replaced by a cold gripping fear that held him in a vice grip. Hearing nothing but his heartbeat and the small twigs snapping beneath his feet, he was unprepared for the heavy body that slammed him into the ground. This caused them to roll down the hill and unfortunately, into a more secluded area hidden by trees.

Deciding to make quick work of his hands, the assailant tied ichigo's hands to the thick bark of an oak tree. He then began to strip him of his clothing. He started with those skin tight shorts as he sliced through them with him hunting knife. Quite fitting don't you think? That I have hunting equipment for my newest hunt. Ah, and you didn't disappoint my dear Ichigo. He then ran he tounge along his face, lacing his skin with his warm breath. Further pushing fear into Ichigo's veins.

Please, just let me go. I-I won't tell anyone, I'll just forget this ever happened. Please, please just let me go. He sobbed. Oh no, don't cry Ichigo it will be all better soon enough. It was at this moment that he released his hardened member from his pants. He then gagged Ichigo with a black handkerchief and slammed into his unpreped hole as he grunted in pleasure from the tight feel of the hot walls surrounding him.

Ichigo's eyes watered as the pain shot up through his body. It was so unbearable and although he didn't want this man to see him cry, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Oh no Ichigo, don't cry she there is no need to cry this is a gift I am giving you. He then began to thrust harder into Ichigo's entrance as he got harder and harder. Oh Ichigo, you feel soo good. Through the thick cut of darkness in the night sky Ichigo saw the thick crimson substance running down his leg. But, it seemed as though the man was reaching his climax.

Once it was over and he slid from out of him is when the rest of the torture began. For once he cleaned himself he began to mercilessly beat Ichigo. Until he was nearly unconscious and struggling to breathe. Once everything was said and done all Ichigo saw before the darkness overwhelmed him were grey eyes and the black bag he brought with him to dispose of anything that can link him to his crime. 


	3. Chapter 3 : The Aftermath

Chapter 3: The beginning of the aftermath

Chapter Text

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, a smart mouthed half German, half Japanese 21 year old business student. Standing at an impressive 6'5'' and weighing 251lb all muscle, he was pretty intimidating to pretty much anyone. With him studying business to take over his father's company once he stepped down, he could get stressed at time. To cope with that, the worked out, jogged, ran, etc. Because of this, is how he found himself on the university trail that morning. Taking a quick breather, he kept hearing a small breathing noise. However it was strangled and it sounded as if the owner was struggling to make the breathes that were coming out.

Looking around he tried to find out where it was coming from. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a trench on the left side of the trail. It was there that he saw a blooded foot among the branches. Jumping into the trench, he moved the other branches to find a badly beaten body of a boy. He couldn't be no older than nineteen and it sickened grimmjow that someone had actually done something this horrendous to someone who looked so gentle and innocent.

Upon further inspection, after calling an ambulance of course, he discovered that the boy was raped as well. This conclusion was reached when grimmjow found that most if the blood came from tearing within his anus. That sent his blood boiling. Looking for the boy's clothes he found that they were destroyed but could tell they were running clothes. It was then he felt a deep connection with the boy and was determined to find out who he was. Thankfully he found the dude's wallet . That gave him his name address, etc, etc.

He now knew enough that if anyone asked he could lie and say he is some form if family. Boyfriend maybe, he was his type. Lean and slightly muscular with long legs. Not to mention the kid looked like he had spunk if his slight scowl was anything to go on. Once the ambulance arrived, they hopped out quickly trying to tend to their victim. Then they asked if he knew the victim. Uh yeah he's my boyfriend. That allowed him to ride with them to the hospital.

When they arrived they immediately rushed Ichigo into surgery and grimmjow took on the responsibility of filling out what he could with the paperwork for his admission. Four hours later, they came to him letting him know all of what they found and what they did to treat him. Broken leg, fractured left wrist, sprained fibula, tearing of the anus, and some bruising here and there. You can go see him if you want, he should be awake by now.  
**Grimmjow's POV**

I was nervous first walking in seeing as we had never met before. Uh, hi I'm Grimmjow- Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I found you this morning and kinda lied and said I'm ur boyfriend if that's okay wit you. I was hoping he'd say yeah just to make sure he was gay cuz it'd be weird if he wasn't.

Sure I guess. I mean sorry if I was a bother to you in any way grimmjow. Man, the way ma name rolled of this kid's tongue made me want to jump him in that hospital bed. Nah it was no problem, you mind givin me a rundown of what happened if your comfortable with it. I was just trying to know what happened in case the police got involved which by the looks if it, it wouldn't be too long before they were.

With his raspy voice, he recounted what he could remember of last night and how it happened. Well, I was running along the trail when this guy stopped me. He knew my name but I've never met the guy and I found that weird. So when I went to leave he tried to grab me but I got loose and ran. He chased me down and that's when things get blurry. All I remember them was feeling a lot of pain. It was so unbearable and I was just wishing it would end or that I could die and escape the pain that way.

While Ichigo was telling me what had happened to him, I just got more and more pissed off by the minute. I mean who in their right mind would do something like that to Ichigo. I would like to know so I could beat the living shit out of them and see how they like it.

So, boyfriend huh? he asked with a smirk. Oh yes I was gonna like him. Yeah you know you seemed like my type and seeing as ur hot I couldn't just let you slip away now could I? I guess not he replied , although I saw that his face was as red as a blood rose in full bloom. But I would like you to know Ichigo that I really want to be ur boyfriend if you'll have me that is. I added my famous smirk for extra effect just in case.

Yeah I'll have you, besides who am I to deny something as gorgeous as yourself grimmjow. I swear this kid was tryin to kill me via all my blood rushing to my dick too fast. Guess ur right Ichigo I am pretty gorgeous aren't I . Now I was just trying to lighten up the room until some red head with thick black tribal tattoos came barging into the room.

Ichigo! I'm so glad ur okay man, why didn't you call, and who is this dude. As we sized each other up, ichigo worked to diffuse the situation at hand in order to prevent a fight between us. Renji calm down, this is grimmjow, my boyfriend and to answer your question on why I didn't call, I woke up not to long ago and grimm was the one who found me. Found you, whada mean found you? Well I was attacked and he found me during his morning run.

Huh, real convenient that you found him on ur morning "run" isn't it. What are tryin to say red, that I did this to him, well think again cuz I wouldn't raise a hand to hurt him. We may argue but right afterwards, once he leaves, I'm blowin up his phone to make sure he's okay. When he didn't answer his phone last night, I went lookin for him but couldn't find him. I've been kickin myself in the ass ever sense I found him in that trench along the trail because I didn't think to look there to see if he was takin on of his nightly runs. So yeah it was convenient that I found cuz if I hadn't he would've died.

That seemed to shut red up real quick and as real as that sounded, I couldn't believe I was lyin about most if it. If ichigo's face was anything to go by, he was to but I guess renji took it as him being emotional and all from his ordeal. Aww man I'm sorry that happened to you, and I'm sorry I blamed you for a minute there. I'm Renji Abarai, ichi's best friend since childhood and keeper of all his most embarrassing secrets. With that he held out his hand for me to shake and I did. Nice to meet you renji, and I'm lookin forward to finding out all of berry' embarrassing secrets that he hasn't told me about. No prob dude, I've got plenty of them.

Ichigo however was now planning on how he was gonna keep his best friend and his new Beau away from each other to prevent them from embarrassing him to death. It was too late as it seemed since renji was already telling grimmjow about the time he jumped into the pond naked at the park when he was nine thinking he was baby duck.

Oh no, Kami kill me now, he thought. 


	4. Chapter 4:A decision made

Chapter 4: A decision made

Ichigo has now been in the hospital for roughly two and half weeks. To say he was agitated was an understatement. That agitation was then morphed into a magnitude of emotions that he'd rather not have to deal with. To furthermore drive him into the starting stages of emotional instability, the detectives on his case decided to make his life harder than need be. This all started on the day before his scheduled release from the hospital.

Knock knock

"Come in", said Ichigo. "Hey berry, you expecting someone?" "No grimmjow, and I told you not to call me that." Ichigo hated being called that. His name meant the one who protects dammit. "Hello Mr. Kurosaki, I'm detective Kira and this is my partner, detective Kouga." "We'll be handling your case from here on out." Ichigo was in shock. He knew that the police would be involved but he didn't think it would be this soon. Neither did he think that he would have to revisit that night.

However, grimmjow was there holding his hand looking as if he would attack either officer if they got out of line. So with those things in mind, he felt he could do this. Then the questions came.

"So, Mr. Kurosaki, can you tell us what happened that night?" "Well, I was running on the trail when I was approached by this guy. He looked about 21 or so, and he knew my name." "So, you knew your attacker?" asked detective Kira. "No, that's the thing. I've never met him in my life , that's why I was scared. That being said, I ran and then I remember him catching me and slamming me into the ground." This was going into dark territory and Ichigo knew that this wouldn't turn out well.

"Look man, I gave my statement, isn't that enough? Because if you haven't noticed, Ichigo still ain't ready to talk about this." This whole conversation was really pissing grimmjow off. Honestly, why would they assume he knew the guy. "Well sir- my name is grimmjow. Well "Grimmjow", although we have your statement we still need the statement of the victim in order to find out who did this and why."

"Huh, looks like you guys are treating him like he had a part in this if anything. Not like he's been victimized like you should be." "Eh, it's not uncommon for people to have been acting out a fantasy and things get taken too far."  
That was the breaking point for grimmjow, but before he could catch a case for assaulting an officer, Ichigo stopped him by grabbing his arm.

" Look, I see you are less than comfortable with talking about this, so we will contact you within a few days. Just know that if this was an assault and rape, you will have to be more forthcoming about the entire incident with us." "Besides, we've been more than accommodating just by waiting this long to collect your statement from you."

Ichigo sighed. "Yes, I do understand that I need to be more open I would say about the incident." "I just need more time to sort things out and to remember things. Because as of now , everything after we landed in the ditch is a big blur."

After that the officers left without another word. "Man I didn't think it would be that brutal grimm." Grimmjow then noticed the silent tears rolling down ichigo's pale yet rosy cheeks."Ah ichi, don't cry it's gonna be okay alright?" "I can't grimmjow, I can't. I refuse to relive that night over and over again just so they can "try" to find who did this even though I know and you know that they won't find him."

" Don't worry Ichigo, I promise I will get whoever did this to you. There's no need to worry, not anymore. Because I'm gonna take care of you and protect you."

Even though grimmjow knew this would be hard on both Ichigo and their new relationship, he had to stay strong for ichigo. He knew this because of the emotional scars that are left after something like this. For this reason and many others, grimmjow decided that he would pull some strings and talk to a few of his underground contacts to find out who did this.

He was going to find , torture, and then slowly kill Ichigo's attacker. 


	5. Chapter 5:I wanna help

Chapter 5: I wanna help

After being released from the hospital, Ichigo felt that things might get better. Once he was back in his apartment he tried his best to readout to normal life before the attack. He was even getting along with grimmjow even though they haven't met before the attack.

However, he knew deep down inside that hr was far from being the person he was before all this happened. Even before his discharge from the hospital Ichigo was plaged with vivid nightmares that left him in tears, gasping for breath with his heart racing. He couldn't tell grimmjow not when the man has been working day and night preparing for his homecoming.

Ichigo knew he was scared and quite possibly unstable. He knew all this and yet he told no one. No, he had decided to hide everything in an attempt to hide from the guilt and shame that he felt. The filth that he felt littered his body after someone had defiled him in a way no one would dream of. Things that hot scolding water couldn't each away no matter how hard he scrubbed his skin at night.

And this is where grimmjow found him when he stopped by to visit his boyfriend of almost a month. Seeing as ichigo trusted him enough to give him a key, he didn't need to knock. He simply unlocked the door and entered. After walking down the hall, he heard water running.

Getting closer to ichigo's bedroom is when he heard the crying. Slowly opening the bathroom door, he entered asking if he was okay.

"Ichi, you okay?", seeing as he didn't get an answer he went fully into the bathroom. There sitting in the bathtub was his boyfriend. Water still steaming and his skin so red he thought it was raw. "Damn ichi, whada do to yourself?"

"I can still feel his hands on me grimm." "I can still taste the blood that filled my mouth when he was beating me to a bloody pulp." At this moment grimmjow noticed that ichigo was probably having an episode. Figuring this is why he was acting like this, he made the decision to try to talk him out of it. "C'mon ichi, come back to me." "You're not in danger anymore." "I'm here and you are safe in your apartment." At this Ichigo turned toward grimmjow and hugged him close to his body.

"Oh grimm, I was so scared." "T-th-the nightmares are getting worse. I know they're not real, that they're just dreams. But they SEEM so real and it scares the shit out of me." "Damn ichi, why didn't you tell me about this." "I could've helped maybe." "Don't you trust me enough to tell me about this?"

"It's not that grimm, it's just that you have done so much for me already and at first I though i could have handled it on my own" "But when they started to get worse I felt that i couldn't go to anyone because then people would then see me as broken." "And if I had went to you, i-i-i thought i would lose you because you would eventually get tired of my baggage."

After hearing this grimmjow was so shocked that it was this bad. However he wouldn't even phantom leaving ichigo. If anything he would stay and help him through this while building a relationship within the same timeline.

"Oh ichigo, don't ever think that you can't come ta me bout somethin." "I will always be here for you and would never even think of leaving you." "From here on out I want you to come to me about everything." "Okay?" "Yeah, okay grimmjow, i just felt that I had to do something on my own but it got out of hand as you can probably see." "Yeah , I see that but all of this is normal and I will help you through all of this."

All of this gave ichigo hope that things will get better. Until he dried off and got dressed. Mainly because this lead to him watching the news and got seeing that his case was now on the news although his identity was being withheld for the time being.

Grimmjow was now pissed the fuck off. How dare the police release ichigo's case to the news when they had veena notified of his fragile state. "Oh god grimm, I'm on the fucking news" was all about he could get out before he burst into tears. "I can't believe they put me on the news. What if the guy sees this." "If anyone finds out this is me, I'd be a side show and then the news would have a field day with me.

Now Ichigo was beginning to panic and grimmjow saw this. "Calm down ichi, imma go down to the station in the morinin and fix all this. "Okay then grimm, I trust you." "Good." 


	6. Chapter 6: A promise well kept

The next day Grimmjow went down to the police station to go put a couple of people in their place. However before he did that he went to visit the one person who had enough officals in his pocket to ensure the sucess of his plan-his father Sosuke Aizen.

Two Hours Earlier

Knock Knock

"Come in", said a smooth baritone that Grimmjow knew all to well. I mean don't get him wrong, he loves his father deeply. It's just that he can be quite irritating most of the time. "Hi dad." "Oh Grimmjow, it's so nice to see you, where have you been. I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me." "No it's nothing like that dad." Grimmjow commented with a roll of his eyes.

"You see, I have a boyfriend and he has gotten into a bit of trouble." Aizen went to voice his disapproval of his son's choose in partners until he was silenced by Grimmjow continuing to speak. "Now before you go thinking he's a crimminal-he is not." "Actually, he is a victim. About a month in a half ago, we was attacked, raped, and beaten into an inch of his life."

"I found him while I was on one of my morning runs." Sosuke seemed intriged so he urged his son to continue. " Well after getting him to the hospital and lying about being his boyfriend, weslowly but surely began to build our relationship. We've been together ever since."

"Okay, but what do you need from me since you seem to have everything under control?" He didn't really see where Grimmjow was going with this. "Well, he's not okay, as a matter of fact, I think he may be suffering from depression amongst other things." Aizen then replied with, "And what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to call a few of your officer friend seeing as though they relased details about his case but they withheld his identity. Now before you go askin anymore questions, we didn't want his case revealed at all seeing as though he is recovering and the news exposer has now aused a negative set back with his mental recovery."

"And what is your boyfriend's name, so I can have a little talk with one of my officer friends?"

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki"

Back to Present Time

Upon entering the police station, he asked to speak with officer Kira. He remembered him to be the biggest asshole of the two that day when they visited Ichigo.

"Yes, how may I help you?" answered officer Kira. "Ah yes, I wanted to inform you that as of today you are no longer to release any information reguarding the case of Ichigo Kurosaki." "Failure to compply with these orders can and will result in your immediate suspension-without pay, an internal investigation involving any open case you are affiliated with, but possibly the removal of your badge."

Angry beyond words, Officer Kira finally found the strength to speak exactly what he though of this situation. "You punk! how dare you come in and threaten me like that! I outta lock you put right here and now. An in reguards to that case you are speaking of, we needed answers after your boyfriend refused to give us his statement."

"No, correction, he gave you his statement but YOU felt it wasn't sufficent enough so you went on televison offering a reward for anyone with details reguarding the case. Something you WERE NOT ALLOWED TO DO!" "So due to your blantant disreguard of his fragile mental state, these precautions have been put in to ensure that you do not go to the media about the situation."

"Oh and it's not a threat, everything's in paper fresh off of judge Aso's desk so yeah, I'll be going now."

As he left the station to go to ichigo's apartment, he wore the biggest shark grin, one that'd make even the strongest of predators bow down to escape the fury of a thousand tornados.  



	7. Chapter 7: Something deeper than love

Chapter 7: Something deeper than Love

Later on that day once he publically humiliated officer "Kira", Grimmjow made his way to Ichigo's apartment. With the thought in mind that he was going to spend the day with his beloved, he arrived at the apartment that housed his berry. From within he could hear two voices arguing. One he could tell was Ichigo, however the other remained a mystery until he opened the door.

Within Ichigo's Apartment

"Shinji would you let it go please", honestly Ichigo was getting very frustrated border line pissed off at his best friend. Really he couldn't see why Shin was making a big deal about his love life. "Really Ichigo? I figured you off all the people I know would have the common sense to not jump into a relationship with a man you barely know." That had to have been the straw that broke Ichigo's back.

"For fuck's sake Shinji! Please just lay the fuck off. You don'tknow him from a stranger off the street. I, on the other hand, can honestly say that I know just enough that I can trust him." Shinji stood there dumbfounded. This was really the first time Ichigo disagreed him him so much that he raised hi voice to him in such a manner. "Look ichi, I'm just tryinug to keep you safe. You have to understand that-

"What the hell's going on in here?" Frankly, Ichigo was scared-no- down right petrified that his boyfriend would get the wrong idea. "Is there a problem here ichi cuz just let me know and I'll be quick to solve it." Not wanting a fight to break out in his apartment, Ichigo decided to quickly diffuse the situation.

"No grimm, just shinji being an ass-again as all." Nodding in agreement, Grimmjow decided to let it go for now. Shinji, however, was experiencing deja vu and he wasn't very found of it. "Uh, ichi, is this your boyfriend?" This was how Grimmjow got a good look at his best friend's ex-boyfriend or the "bitch from Hell" as he liked to call him throughout their relationship.

However, seeing as though Ichigo has yet to be informed of this information, he asked the unthinkable. "Have you two dated or something?" Quickly realising that this was the wrong choice judging by the"are you fucking crazy" looks, he asked a more reasonable question.

"Well how do you know each other?" Now this is a question Grimmjow felt he could answer. " Well ichi, I know this bitch from datin my best friens a few years back and we NEVER liked each other. Not even a little bit." Being though this was the only topic he would agree with that blue pig on, Shinji agreed. "Yeah ichi, I would never lower my standards to shack up with this asshole. And you shouldn't either, you're too good for that or him if you want to get technical."

Yet just as Ichigo was about to continue, he caught a vicious headach and doubled over. Catching him in his arms, Grimmjow lead him over to the sofa and left to get his medication. Shinji was now trying to find out what has been going on in his friend-no- unblood brother's life."C'mon ichi,let me know what's going on. I never knew you to just catch a spell like this. it's scaring the shit outta me, please."

" Hm, w-w-well, you see about a month and a half- almost two months ago- this guy attacked me while I was walking on the trail." When shinji didn't quite follow, he elaborated futher into the incident. "You see, I was raped a-a-n beatened s-s-s-so I almost died and Grimjow s-saved me." Shinji couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Oh my gosh ichi! I didn't know, why didn't you tell me" While on the verge of tears, Ichigo explain how really only three peopl knew of the incident til now. That being him, Grimmjow, and Renji because he's listed as an emergancy contact. This is when Grimmjow made his apperance again.

" Stop askin him questions will ya. He ain't comfortable with talking about it yet." Although Shinji has a witty retort ready on the tip of his tounge, he let it die at the pleading eyes of his friend.

Furthermore, looking at the ever so brutish Grimmjow be so gental, soft-spoken, understanding, and so,level headed with his friend he was astonished and amazed. He then came to a conclusion he hoped the two would find out soon if they did'nt know already.

They have something deeper than love.


	8. Chapter 8: Backward progress

Later on that afternoon, Ichigo and Grimmjow had decided to go to the park. "Hey ichi, do ya ever think that maybe I should move in wit cha every now an then?" "Well sometimes yea, but then I think that you'd feel like pressured an stuff."

"I mean, look at it like this grimm. We met with you basically savin ma life, then you stick around through everything. An to top it all off, you go out of your way to even threaten a COP just to ease my discomfort throughout this situation." By the time Ichigo had finished his rant, Grimmjow was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Really ichi, if I'm perfectly honest wit myself...yeah

I'm kinda freaked that our relationship progressed this quickly. BUT, I couldn't be any happier either. To me I feel like you and I have sometin special and if this is the route it takes, who are we to slow it down or speed it up." Ichigo was so heart achingly confused as to what he ever did to deserve someone like Grimmjow. some who puts themselves so out there no matter the probable outcome.

"Okay then Grimm, if you feel we're ready then let's move in together." At this Grimmjow smirked.

"Cool, ur place or mine though?"

"Mine, definitely mine."

It was by the end of the week that Grimmjow had gotten settled into Ichigo's apartment. Although it was new, Grimmjow felt it was easier than was it could have been sense he had spent so much time at the apartment in the first place.

"Mornin ichi" was what had been said but Grimmjow noticed it didn't quite reach his boyfriend. "Ichi, you okay?" when he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he found ichigo checked out and staring at a box. "Whatcha lookin at ichi?" Grimmjow held a mixture of both curiosity and concern within the blue depths of his eyes. He was scared that Ichigo had suffered a set back in his recovery.  
Finally getting a good look inside the box, it was discovered within it was a printed note with a poem on it

 _Roses are red, Violets are blue_

 _I can still hear your screams When I slide into you_

 _That night was fun, we should do it more often_

 _Once I put your boyfriend in his coffin_

 _I stay watching you, so don't feel alone_

 _Oh and tell Grimmjow he can't take what is already owned_

With the poem was a ripped piece of shirt, a rose, and a partially burned photo of Grimmjow and Ichigo at the park this past weekend.  
Not knowing what to say, Grimmjow just held Ichigo in his arms while he silently cried into his shirt. Whoever this mutherfucker was, he'd better hope Grimmjow doesn't find him on the street.  
Soon ichigo had managed to get himself together. "Thanks grimm, I just lost it for a second there." "No prob ichi, that's what I'm here for. Now let's eat and then stop by the police station to see if they have anyting."  
"Why?"  
"Because, this fucker is getting to bold and for all the shit detective Kira pressed you for, I wanna see results."  
"Alright then, and we should really tell them about the poem too. I don't mean to sound pushy but this scares me grimm."  
"I know ichi, that's why I'M gonna start lookin into this myself. I won't let nothin else happen to ya."

"I swear I will find whoever did this to you and make them pay. Pay for ever hurting you like this and for so blatantly harassing you as if we wouldn't do anything about. We will get through this and then focus on what really matters."

"I promise"

"I believe you"


	9. Chapter 9: I love you Grimmjow

Chapter 9: I love you Grimmjow

When Ichigo and Grimmjow arrived at the police station, their visit was irritating and frustrating to say the least. It all started when they asked for answers and reviled information about the poem.

"So, Ichigo, your telling me tjat somehow your attacker found your address and then mailed you a threatening poem?" Grimmjow already knew that at that moment, he and officer Kira was gonna exchange blows. Hun, and Grimmjow knew DAMN well that he could throw the fuck out of his hands and didn't have a problem with officer Kira catching them.

"Yes officer, and I wiuld also like to know if uou all have any new information about the identity of my attacker." "Well ichigo, I'll be honest and say we don't. Simply because you have yet to give us anything to really wirk with and you rje further crippled our investigation by not allowing us to go to the media for tips."

"Sir, if I may speak, you did not ask for my concient to released any information involving my case to the media and the trail was empty because it was late at night." 'In case you forgot, I was found by my boyfriend the next morning on a fluke."

Ichigo then gave the officer more information involving the night of the attack. He explained how the guy had black hair with green eyes, but he was pretty sure they were contacts because they had a light film over them that came from new contacts being used a lot with too much eye drops. Other than that, he reviled that the man had hunting equipment with him for the attack.

"So basically, this could've been just about any body in Japan. I'm sorry Ichigo but we'll need more than that shit to even think about solving this case. It was here at this moment that grimmjow choose to intervine.

"Man, FUCK YOU! ICHIGO GAVE YOU EVERY FUCKING THING YOU WANTED AND YOU TELL HIM THIS SHIT! Nah FUCK THAT, I WON'T FUCKING STAND HERE AND LET YOU DO THAT TO HIM THIS IS BULLSHIT!

"Sir if you continue to get loyd and belligerent, I will have YOU escorted out and interview alone. Maybe then we will get useful information from him."

Ochigo had to restrain Grimmjow from hitting this dick of a cop who most definitely deserved to get punched in the face by grimmjow. "C'mon babe, it ain't worth it cone on. I gave hom what I could and that's all I can do right now."

With those words, grimmjow calmed himself and lead ichigo from the police satation to his cobalt blue 2016 Shelby GT350 V8 Mustang. It was a beautiful car with the engine of a fucking beast.

"You know what ichi, ur right we can do nuthin bout some dick who mad and in his fellins bout gettin put in his place ny me and ma dad." With that they drove off to go home and get ready, because they had a speacial night ahead of them.

After showering together, mainly due to grimmjow's paranoia that ichigo might have an episode in the shower, they git ready and headed to Las Noches, the BEST place to get food, entertainment, and good ol customer service at a price that will leave you selling the clothes to cover the bill.

While some woman was singing a piano duet of FOOLS by Torye Sivan, ichigo and grimmjow talked and got to further deepen their connection, bond, and most of all, their relationship.

"So grimm, what is it you hate most about someone?"

"I would have to say thier fakeness. I would whole hearted prefer you tell me the truth no matter how good, bad, or ugly it may seem. Wha bout you?"

"I would say, manipulative nature of someone. I HATE when people are used for any readon without that person knowing about it. That just truly and thoroughly disgusts me to the core."

"Agreed"

"So gow long have you waited before you had sex with someone you were in a relationship with grimmjow?"

That caused Grimmjow to choke on his wine a little bit. He DEFINITELY was not expecting Ichigo to ask that. He was afraid he might think him a hoe.

"Well the longest I waited was a month I believed, which I was glad for because it helped me see that me and that person had nothing in common other than having sex once it happened. i mean I couldn't even tell you the guy's last name if I wanted to, and that's sad ."

"Hmm, well at least you were truthfull, I normally wait 3 months but most times the relationship don't last because if it."

"Can I ask what brought this up ichi?"

" Well, I was wondering cuz I was thinking about how hot we are and what was the standards fir both sides. i didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

As a man and woman brgan to perform "Run baby Run" by The Rigs, Ichigo found his bolder side as he slide closer to Grimmjow. Now was the time in his mind and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it for him, grimmjow, or their night.

Carefully, he oh so slowly rubbed his hand up and down grimmjow's cock. After the fourth stroke, he softly gripped it, completely hardening grimmjow. Quickly asking for the check and paying, grimmjow led ichigo back to the car. Fuck valet. Once back to the apartment, things got feverish and aggressive. Not wanting that yet, grimmjow decided to take a more sensual approach.

"Mmm, ichi let ME take the lead yeah?" Doing nothing but nod his approval and let grimmjow lay him on the bed. Deciding to take his time and expolre HIS Ichigo, he began by taking off his shirt and kissing, sucking, nipping, and licking every inch of skin he came in contact with. Dipping his tounge in his belly button for good toe curling measure. Then ge came to the button and fly of ichigo's skin tight jeans. Pulling them off with the ease of an expert, grimmjow proceeded to rake off the tight silk black boxers he had on.

Coming into sight was ichigo's hardend member spewing with pre cum. Not looking back, he swirled his tounge around ichigo's cock and swallowed him whole.

"Grnnnn ahhh ah shit g-grimmjow, uhhhh fuuuck d-d-damn." That was music to Grimmjow's ears seeing as though his aim was to please ichigo to the brink of explosion.

Pressing his tounge on the underside of ichigo's member, he picked up the passion fruit scented lubrication to slick up his fingers. Afterwards he slowly began to swirl his fingers around ichigo's entrance.

Even though his heart beat began to speed up, Ichigo found solace in the fact that this was the love of his life, and not the man out to ruin it. Relaxing, he spread his legs wider to allow both better access and penetration.

Grimmjow found himself harder than before with ichigo starting to rock on his fingers so ge decided to help him out.

Ichigo didn't know what grimmjow did but ahh, it felt like his soul had temporarily left his body, and it got even better. " Fuck grimmjow, yes! Oh do it again please." Felling those thick, smooth, strong fingers press down on his magic button only spurred ichigo on.

"Ah, ah, yes, oooohhhhhhh uhhh nah grimm ah I, uh." Rocking back in grimmjow's fingers harder than before, ichigo fought for his release. Only to have the fingers leave his body with an emptiness replacing them.

Grimmjow hadn't wanted ichigo to reach his peak just yet. Not without him of course. Slicking up his cock, he pressed gis head against Ichigo's entrance and waited. Waited for permission, acceptance, and for Icgigo to say HE wanted it. Not just with his body but wanted for and from his mind, heart, and spirit. Because the body is a weak vessel of flwsh that can be manipulated with the right movements and the correct sexual knowledge of the human anatomy. Grimmjow knows this becasue he has learned from experience.

Ichigo somehow picking up on this looked his boyfriend in the eye and said

" I want this grimm. I want you, all of you in mind, body, spirit, but most of all, I want your heart. I want to connect with you on a level that no one has or will connect with you again. Please, give me all of you and I shall give you myself in return."

That is what grimmjow had wanted to hear, so with that he took his time fully entering ichigo and ichigo loved every eleven inches of it.

"Ahhhghh, naaghhhh, unnn gri-i-immjowww yess! Move, please take me mow grimmjow." Fulfilling his wish, grimmjow moved.

"Yes oh yes grimmjow right there baby yeah shit ohhh yeessss fuuck harder baby harder." Ichigo then linked his mile lpng legs around grimmjow's waist. Thrusting deeper and harder than before, grimmjow began to assault ichigo's prostate or the "magic spot" as he likes to call it

"Oh yeah, that's it baby hnnnnnn ohhaanggh yes grimmjow grimmjow ahh oh grimmjow please I'm almost there baby", wrapping his arms around grimmjow's strong neck he pressed his body closer as if they'd merge into one. Grimmjow then slipped his hand between them and began to stroke Ichigo in time with his thrusts. Unbeknownst to ichigo in his pleasure induced haze, grimmjow was nearing his end as well if the load of precum alone was anything to judge by.

Quickening his thrusts worked wonders on ichigo. "AHHHHHH YES OH YES THAT'S IT UHHHHH OHHHH AH FUUCK GRIMMJOW OH YES I-I-" and it was then that ichigo's cum burst and splattered against their heated bodies and ichigo's walls tightened around grimmjow pulling him into euphoria as well.

"Fuck Ichi" was all he managed ti get iut before he buried himself deep in ichigo as his release filled him.

After cleaning up and changing the sheets, they lay in rach others arms talking about everything and nothing and at all.

"Damn ichi, ya gotta be THE best partner I've evere had." " Thanks, that way I know that now only I can please you."

Rolling over, ichigo looked grimmjow in the eyes " grimmjow, I feel so safe when I'm around you. I mean you take me from train wreck to happy ace in no time at all. I love the fact that you get so defensive about me and that I mean the world to you. I haven't had that type of love since my mother passed and I want to truthfully tell you that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques that I love you and no matter what, I will fucking kill for you and love you to death all at the same time because you gave me nothing less than the same.

I love you Grimmjow. I love you.


	10. Chapter 10: Game the fuck on

The next day Ichigo felt great, after deciding to give himself to Grimmjow mentally, emotionally, and all the more- physically, he felt amazing. However while looking in the mirror at the scars that had littered his body it was a firm reminder that his body had been taken from him. So with that in mind he cried, he cried because he was a lowly man who couldn't defend himself on a trail that he knew like the back of his hand, someone who received the unconditional love and attention of Grimmjow Jagerjaques.

A man so strong, so dominant that he demanded obedience and attention everywhere he went. Someone so cocky, he walked into any room like he fucking owned it. It was this in mind that Ichigo had decided to rid grimmjow of the burden known as himself. Though little did ichigo know that he was really in grimmjow's lap crying his eyes out while blood quickly spilled from his self-inflicted knife wounds to his wrists and other parts of his body.

Grimmjow was seething on the inside, granted at first he had felt guilt thinking Ichigo did this because they had sex too soon, he quickly realized that wasn't the case. For when he asked ichigo, we started bawling talking about how he didn't deserve him or his love and how he was a burden. Now of course Grimmjow knew that the mental and emotional scarring would be far worse and harder to get through than the physical. He knew this and not once had he thought about leaving Ichigo. As his cries settled grimmjow was calling an ambulance.

It took fifteen minutes for the ambulance to get to their location, another twenty to get to the hospital and thirty-five since he found Ichigo. Yet nothing was more agonising than the ninety minutes he had been waiting to hear word on his condition. Then finally a doctor called the last name Kurosaki.

"Uh yes any word on how he's doing doc?" "Hmm yes, he had three knife wounds and several slashes along his body. This left him with a lot of blood lost." Grimmjow felt this was all his fault because he had been neglagent and that in turn cots ichigo another trip to the hospital. " Yes well he will recover just fine and will need lots of bed rest."After that Grimmjow had visited Ichigo until the bitch nurse Orihime something came to tell him visiting hours were over. It was strange though because he wasn't that mad because this gave him a chance to find out who did this to Ichigo so he could be dealt with.

Going to his apartment instead he called a group of friends over so they see how they were going to do this. Starrk was lazy but he was always more intuitive about nature. Nnoi had always despised rapists, Ulquiorra was the genius- who would LOVE to have an intelligent conversation with Ichigo. Nell and Hall considered ichigo a female and when it came to women's rights and all, they were pretty pissed that this had hour and a story later, all of his friends were ready to catch and kill whoever had done this sick, haneous crime. So off they went to gather clues from the crime scene to see if anything could lead them to the culprit.

Sadly they did not but they had the poem he wrote that he sent ichi. After studying the poem for half an hour, Ulquiorra had determined that the ink used was a rare ink that was only shipped to noble families in Japan. Although that narrowed it down to 500 or so people it still wasn't what Grimmjow needed.

Throughout the night they looked for any and all clues that could lead to Ichigo's attacker. As the sun arose grimmjow made sure that everyone could come out another night and dissmissed everyone until then. Once grimmjow settled every thing and showered he went to the living room to find the t.v. on and a pres play so he did. What came on the next was horrifying.

This FOOL had the BALLS to tape the attack and now not only was he mad but he was blood thirsty. This notch will regret the day he raped and beaten Ichigo Kurosaki because now he had to deal with his raging fiancee who didn't fucking play that shit. Oh Grimmjow would make sure that he dies a very painful fucking death after doing what the fuck he did. Nothing would change the outcome of this little game the little bitch thought he was playing - his head on a fucking silver platter for Ichigo to enjoy and savor until he got bored with it.

Grimmjow now knew that he could no longer play games with this bitch because he won't stop until Ichigo is completely broken down into an empty shell of nothing and that's something that grimmjow won't allow under any mutherfucking circumstances, not now, not ever so whoever this was is about to get a rude awakening, they were about to get the Sexta and that's something that even though Grimmjow wanted to avoid, knew had to be done to protect Ichigo and his sanity. But most of all - their future together. So now Grimmjow was about to get nasty

He was about unleash bell's fury of a thousand evils

Now he was about show whoever the fuck it was what both a killer and what a real hunter looked like.

"Let's do this then bitch."


	11. Chapter 11: War is in the air

Chapter 11: War is in the air

After being released from the hospital, Ichigo would be spending a few days at Shinji's place. That gave Grimmjow time he needed to consult with his "team" to find out who this son of a bitch was. It was twelve in the afternoon when everyone gathered at grimmjow's apartment. His friends found grimmjow sitting at a wooden table in the center of the apartment.

"Sup grimm, what's with the setup?" asked Nnoitra.

"Well nnoi, this setup is for us to further narrow our search so I can rip this fucker's throat out and laugh as he bleeds to death. I mean, he DESERVES it after sending a tape of what he did to our apartment. Thankfully ichi was still in the hospital so he didn't see it." They knew this bastard was going to get now that grimmjow had that look in his eyes. No SANE man would want to get in his way because now he was in that killer mode his father had molded him to be, what Aizen had molded ALL of them to be.

"So lets get down to business shall we? We know that of the 500 noble families that the ink is purchased by only about 32 of them have connections in northern Japan within the area of where they lived at attended university. Now of that 32 families, five of them have deep rooted influences and conveniently, all of them have sons. Although the prick used a condom and took it with him so to not leave DNA evidence, we can gather his looks from the tape he sent."

That being said, they all watched the tape-grimmjow re-watching it, and though they were sickened beyond their cores they now knew that the attacker was about 6 feet with black hair and tattoo on his face- which was covered even though Ulquiorra was able to some what filter through the makeup, even if just a little. Next they laid out the pictures of all of the noble sons to my a discovery-

"none of them is the attacker" said Nelliel. "How can this be?!" I mean everything seemed to point to a noble family."

"I guess that's what he wanted us to think so he could further distant himself from our suspect list Nell." Although grimmjow's voice was calm, it was also strained and that's what gave them the inkling that grimmjow was pissed. All that night they were trying to find out who this person was so that they could dish out justice- FUCK the justice system, it had already failed in grimmjow's eyes the moment Ichigo became this fragile and semi broken mentally. It was at two in the morning when grimmjow received a call from shinji's phone.

"Sup shin, is everything good?"

"It's Ichigo and yeah everything's good, I just wanted to hear your voice to see if you could talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course ichi, so how was your day?"

"Good, me and shinji went shopping and stuff, what about you?"

"Okay, me and my friends just hanging out, you still have to meet them- you know I can't wait for you to meet Shinji's ex ichi he's hilarious."

"Can't wait grimm, how's your business coming along?"

"Great actually, I have a location in mind but I want ur opinion on it before I buy it, you know?"

"Yeah that's understanda"- Ichigo was cut off by a yawn that he was holding in for a goo ten minutes. Whistling a lullaby his mom would always sing to him he waited till he heard Ichigo snoring to silently tell him goodnight and hang up. With that he turned around to his audience who all had either a smile or a smirk on their face-even ulquiorra!

"Shut up, don't say anything any of you" although grimmjow looked ready to pounce, they knew his threat held no heat but seeing just how much he LOVED Ichigo to do that for him lit a fire under all of their asses to find this mutherfucker so grimmjow could be happy with his "wifey" even though the only one willing to call him that to his face was nnoitra.

Starrk was the next to speak, " well we know he has some type of tattoos, so how about we try to filter the picture more and see what type of tattoo it is so we can re-narrow our search for this bitch." For that they called in someone with more experience with doctoring pictures and videos- Szayelapporro Granz.

After about half an hour, szayel had cleared up the picture enough for them to clearly see through the tattoo concealer he used- which showed a 69 tattoo on his face. Those weren't so common in Japan so now they were getting somewhere. While the others filled Szayel in on everything, grimmjow used his father's expanded database that had info on everyone no matter how squeaky clean they were or appeared to be. The search left them with someone named Shuhei Hisagi.

Now that they knew who he was, where he worked, and where he lived, there was no stopping them, the Espada was going to show him what it was like to be beaten and broken and then, Sexta was going to give him the worst death possible while be BEGGED for mercy and forgiveness and oh was grimmjow gonna make sure of it that he begged him only for it to fall on deaf ears.

His time was now limited because the grimm reaper has received his number. War was now in the air and there was nothing anyone or thing could do to stop it, him, to stop Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- the Sexta of the Espada- the epitome, no the personification of death and destruction and when provoked- like now,

the true form of Evil in the flesh, and now Shuhei was his soon to be victim.

"Oh I got you now Shuhei Hisagi, you think you can fuck with Ichigo- rape, beat, and antagonize him and get away with it? Oh well think again because now you have ME to deal with.


	12. Chapter 12: Happiness and Anger

Chapter 12

It has been three days since the Identity of the attacker was found out even though Ichigo is still unaware of the identity of his attacker- it is for his own good. However, this does not mean that Grimmjow and his friends were just sitting on their asses. They had found out where this sicko stays and is planning on scoping the place out once ichigo leaves to hang out with Shinji for the day.

''Have fun ichi, I'll pick you up around eightish okay?'' "Yeah that's fine grimm'' although Ichigo just wanted to snuggle up under Grimmjow, he had a feeling that that love of his life needed to do something important and he didn't want to impose on his plans, whatever they may be. Shortly after ichigo left, grimmjow's friends and partners in crime arrived so that they could disscuss what they were going to do next.

"Ookay Grimm, said Nel, what are we doing and how are we going about this now that we know how this fucker is hmmmm?" "Well nelliel, since we know where he lives- we are going to his place to scope it out and get a feel of it. That way when we do decide to strike we won't be running around like chickens with our head cut being saud I have been given word that he's not home at the moment so we can go now actually.'' Once they arrived and were inside Shuhei's home, they noticed he had little to no fruniture at all throughout the house-only to find thateverything he needed for survival was in his basement. "Hey grimm, everyone, come er quick'', starrk said as he clicked on the sole lightbulb in the basement, the light now showcaseing his deep affection and deeply disturbing obssession with none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Pictures everywhere of not only him running but his achievements, accomplishmients, awards, his family, friends and with his handsome face blackened out- his boyfriend as well.

Nnoitra made his disgust apparent first when he said" This is one sick fuck we're dealing with, one that won't stop till both him and Ichigo are dead rotting somewhere together. Grimm, we HAVE to kill this sick son of a bitch or ur boyfriend won't ever get any peace of mind nor happiness- which is exactly what this bitch wants." "Damnit Iknow that nnoi but damn I didn't think it was this bad, for him to be this obsessed with ichi isn't good- for anyone involved because this means he's desperate and won' stop- EVER." Afterwards, Grimmjow and company scoped out the place, learned every coner, nook, cranny, and sceret door the place had to offer- all before Shuhei got home from class. Once they had settled back in at Ichigo and Grimmjow's apartment they began to plot Shuhei's demise. Grimmjow was the first to start of the conversation, " Look, just to be clear I want to make it known that this bastard has to suffer- I'm talking the same fear and anxiety that he put ichi through. Except in his case I want him to know that someone is watching him, that someone is coming for him and he won't know who it is until he is taking his very last breath."

Everyone waited until Sexta was done speaking to not only agree with him but to put in thier own inputs on how to achieve the level of fear in Shuhei that they deem was the next man up to speak-"Well I say we slowly start changing shit up in house ya kno? Like start reclacing the pictures of berry wit pictures of him doing shit that way he knows we're coming, but he don't kno who." Ulquiorra agreed, adding in " yes and I can hack his survallence system so that it only shows him sleeping and can also edit some feeds to create the allusion of a person being there although ther is no one." "Fuck yes! u guys, this way this bitch knows that he done fucked up coming for ichigo and I after he had already attacked ichi in the way that he did. He should be lucky we don't pay someone to bust his little ass wide open after we attacked him before he kill his ass." Grimmjow was so happy he was friends with such evil, sinister, foul, and just down right dirty people at times like this because frankly he doesn't know who he would go to during this time- heaven forbid he actually goes to his dad for illegal help(even though he loves his fatherhe just wants to do this his way and at his own pace.)

They all went their seperate ways, deciding to meet up in two days time to start the downward spiral of the man's life who had no reguard in who this crime would effect the life of a bieng so innocent, an angel would get jealous.

Shuhei knew something was off- he didn't exactly know what, but he just KNEW something was off. After checking his security footage and finding nothing, he assured himself it was just him and that he most likely just misplaced something and that's why he felt this way.

The next day Sexta and company revisited the house and replaced three pictures of ichigo with that of the stalker himself, not knowing when he was going to notice but hoping it would be soon so he can began making his presence more profound. Saying Shuehi's reaction was priceless was an understatment- grimmjow would have paid a billion dollars and then some in order to keep the man's face that way. He angrily snacted the photos off the wall and began to look around in order to find the missing pictures of his obession, his prey, his love, his slave- weather he knew it or not! In essence he actually looked like an ass looking for a lost contact lens or something. Sexta and friends were laughing their asses off at the sight seeing as though he really didn't know what to do what himself right now.

For now they were done toying with the fool because Ggrimmjow had to get ready for his date he had tonight. Ichigo however was finding a hard time not being nervous or at the least excited about the date with grimmjow. He was glad to be going out with the man of his dreams at one of the most talked about resturants in the city, but he wasn't happy about people seeing him or rather seeing what's on him. A small yet noticable scar under his eye had yet to fade and he felt very uncomfortable with the fact that people tended to stare at it or try to pry information out of him in reguards to the scar's origins. Yet Shinji was determined to make sure Ichigo felt comfortable and sexy in his own skin again. He dressed him in a tailored all black Givency suit with the only color being Ichigo's hair and his cobalt blue tie. The pants had to be re-tailored because of ichigo's long ass legs but it now fit him like a second skin and he looked good enough to eat-and knowing his boyfriend, shinji meant that quite literally.

Once grimmjow got there, shinji informed him that ichigo was doing some last minute touches on his hair. " Sooooo, shinji started, do you kno who the fucker is yet? I mean knowin what you and nnoi were into I suspect you do by now or y'all ar pretty damn close to finding him." Grimmjow smirked knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the blonde approached him about the situation whenever ichigo wasn't around."Weeellll, since ya asked so nicely blondy yes we do know who did it and the fucker is gonna pay because I know and you know that ichi won't survive a trail if he has to testify which he most likely will." Before the conversation could go any further Ichigo came out of the bathroom and grimmjow could have sworn he came at least three times in pants and had to check for stains.

"Ummm, you okay grimm- you like it right or should I change cuz I'll change if you want me to" grimmjow silenced any doubts with a soul searing kiss that stole Icigo's breath and nearly knocked the wind out of him. " Ya look great ichi" and even though the statement wasn't anything overly special, the tone used- one so soft and gentle fill with love and adortion was what made ichigo cling to grimmjow as if he could merge himself with the beast with the beast of a man if he held him close enough.

Shortly after they were on their way to the resturant and the coversation was light and joyful. The date itself was amazing with great food, wine, and music- yet nothing in the world could prepare Ichigo for what came next. Grimmjow led him to the center of the resturant and began to tell him why he was so in love with him.

"Ichigo, I want you to know that I love ya so so much. I love ya because you are humble, sweet, gentle, you don't judge me based on my past, you think a others before yaself". Ichigo was starting to tear up with happiness as grimmjow continued

" Ichi you always see the good in people even though some of em are scumbags and don't deserve it. You never do things that you believe will hurt another person and not to mention yer tha best nurse when I'm sick. Ichigo you are so innocent and pure that all you need is a pair of wings cuz yer an angel on earth I swear. For these reasons and many more I don't have time to name cuz we'd be here all night and then some- that Ichigo Kurosaki I want you to be my husband. Will you marry me?"

All ichigo could do was nod his head yes as grimmjow slind the diamond and saphire encrusted band on his finger and the place went nuts- so nuts that they didn't hear the angry snarl that came from one of the patrons that just so happened to be in the room at the time. The onl going through the hate filled hazed mind was that this blue haired asshole had to go- oh yes he really had to go.

Grimmjow had to die.


End file.
